Waiting for You
by Chuchu2583
Summary: Born in an era of war she and her siblings fight until the day they die. Despite that they still promised to be together forever, but when the day comes for that promise to break they're not ready to let go, but they will wait for when they meet again.


"I can't do it!" A little girl whined. She heard laughing behind her and turned around puffing her cheeks out, pouting at her brothers.

Izuna, Madara, and Shira where at the river skipping rocks.

Shira is the youngest out of her siblings at 8 years younger than her oldest brother, 4 from her second oldest, 3 from her third and fourth oldest, and 2 from her youngest, wither her currently being 4. Unfortunately the 3 youngest brothers died in war.

She was wearing a baby blue robe with pink and purple flowers coming off a branch by the sash which was also baby blue and actually a men's sash rather than a woman's, and she had black sandals and shorts on under.

Her brothers however both had a navy blue robe on with a white sash and pants and black sandals like her.

Shira would wear that too but she has a more fancy one simply because she looks cuter in it than she would in the navy blue robe, as claimed by her brothers.

Shira had continuously tried to skip it to the other side but failed and was now getting very frustrated. Her brothers laughing at her wasn't helping either.

Madara came up to her and ruffled her hair and turned her around. "Do it like you're throwing a shuriken, it's all in the wrist." He threw it and Izuna and Shira watched it skip across the river.

Shira and Izuna got more rocks and got into a shuriken throwing position and threw the rock.

Izuna's made it across but Shira's sunk just before reaching the other side making her wine again and her brothers laugh.

Madara came up behind her and gave another rock taking hold of her hand. "I'll guide you through it." He pulled her hand back and launched it forward and she let go of the rock.

The rock made it to the other side and she picked up another one and threw it, imitating her previous movements.

This time her rock made it to the other side of the river "I did it!" She pumped her fist in the air. Her brothers watched on smiling at her and celebrated with their sister.

* * *

~10 years later~

They were preparing to go to war. Shira had first gone to war when she was 6 and by that time Hashirama and Madara had stopped meeting with each other. Madara was also the clan leader now and she was 14 now and thankfully her remaining brothers hadn't died.

"Going to war with the Senju again." Shira mumbled, she had become a pacifist some what over the years.

Lost in though she didn't notice that Izuna had approached her until he put his hand on her had jumped her out of her thoughts making Izuna laugh. "Don't do that on the battlefield or you'll be dead before you've had a chance to fight." Shira's puffed her cheeks out a bit and pouted slightly.

"I know and I won't!" She shot back and this made him laugh again.

He ruffled her hair and became serious. "Be careful out there little sister and come back alive." Izuna said this to her almost every time they left for war with the Senju.

She nodded "You too." They both new that the promises they made before war could never be up help for sure but they said them anyway as reassurance.

Madara said things like this to them as well sometimes before the other Uchiha knew they were going to war or on the way to the battlefields.

Madara called everyone to attention. "We're setting out now." People started to flood through the doors and the gate, after having done so they took off for the battlefields.

Shira and Izuna were one of the last out but they had still caught up with Madara who was at the front. "Be careful" Shira and Izuna nodded. "You too." The rest of the trip was silence until they came to a stop at the edge of the Uchiha territory. Madara gave a speech like he always did before going to battle and ran though the battle plan.

When the saw the Senju approaching they took their positions. Most of the Uchiha were hiding and a decent sized group was in plan sight which Madara, Izuna, and Shira were part of.

* * *

~5 hours later~

The Battle was still raging, Madara and Izuna were fighting Hashirama and Tobirama in separate fights as usual and she was fight another battle with Hashirama's and Tobirama's cousin, Hinami Senju. She was currently engaged in a sword fight with Hinami, with her sharingan not active

With their next clash they both backed away from each other and weaved hand signs rapidly. "Fire style Pheonix Flower justu!" Shira breathed in and released six balls a fire from mouth.

"Earth style Mud Wall justu!" A wall shot up around Hinami and Shira's fire style had destroyed parts of the wall. Hinami released the justu and through shuriken and kunai at Shira which she dodged and and then charged at Hinami who was standing again.

They clashed swords again, during the third time their blades clashed Shira activated her sharingan. Hinami was caught off guard briefly and Shira took the chance to lunging at her but Hinami just barely dodged.

Shira was able to see Tobirama and Izuna fighting.

When she saw Tobirama about to slash Izuna she knew he would have enough time to block or get out of the way so she dashed off while rapidly weaved signs for a wind and fire style justu to keep Hinami busy.

Izuna noticed what she was going to do. He followed her movements with his sharingan trying to move faster so she wouldn't get hurt but it was too late

Shira just barely made it and blocked Tobirama's sword partly. She managed to stop it from going through her but the sword was stuck in her left rib. Her rib was definitely broken but with her size compared to his, she was lucky her lung hadn't been slashed.

Izuna had stopped his swing and had dropped his sword shortly after he saw her with the sword in her ribs, but he was to shocked to do anything else.

Tobirama was also to shocked to do anything and was loosely holding his sword making it easy for her to push him back to take his sword from her rib, when she did this they both dropped their swords.

Blood stained her clothes where she was slashed and she coughed up blood and started to fall back.

"Shira!" Izuna caught her and slowly put her arm around his shoulder and put his arm around her waist to support her as Madara came over.

Hashirama and Hinami where there too. Hashirama was trying to offer peace, but Madara was too distracted with his sister but he was considering it if only for a moment since there are strong healers among the Senju but discarded the thought when Shira coughed up blood again.

With out a second thought Madara through a smoke bomb and he, Izuna, and Shira disappeared with in the smoke bomb taking their weapons with them.

* * *

~At the Uchiha compound~

Shira was in her room with bloody bandages wrapped around her chest lying in her bed, her breathing heavy.

Izuna and Madara where beside her with bandages and a bucket of water and a towel.

She was dying. They couldn't heal her wound and she was dying.

Shira reached out for Madara's and Izuna's hands. They grabbed hers and she started to speak.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing she said. They were confused and didn't understand why she was apologizing.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Madara spoke as he and Izuna griped her hand tighter.

She smiled slightly at them. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep... our promise... to grow up together... and creat a place without war." Her voice was quiet and hoarse.

Izuna pulled her hand closer to his chest. "You don't have to apologize for that." He felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he talked and she could feel them dripping onto her hand.

"Please don't cry." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes even as she told them this.

She looked towards Madara when she felt tear drip on the hand he was holding. She let go of their hands and moved them up lightly as a signal to let go, after they let go of her hands she moved her arms around their neck to hug them which they returned.

She felt her tear roll down her cheeks, not from pain but from sadness that she was leaving her brothers.

"I know I can't do anything now... But please stay safe and try not to follow after me to quickly." She choked out as she cried. She hugged them tighter and quickly kissed their cheeks.

She was still crying and she could feel herself getting weaker steadily.

It had already been hours since they had comeback and she she would die in an hour at most.

Unfortunately death was coming sooner. After 15 minutes of them talking and trying to ignore the fact that their sister was dying and enjoy what little time they had left with her. Her body had started to feel cold and she felt very weak.

"I guess it's time for me to go." The three of them felt tears welling up in their eyes but the boys didn't want the last thing their sister saw to be them crying.

Shira reached out and Izuna and Madara moved to grab her hands but instead were pulled into a hug. She quickly kissed their cheeks. "I love you both, and please try not to follow after me to quickly." She gave them a sad smile which they could barely see.

"I love you too. We won't." Madara felt the tears streaming down his face as she mumbled this just loud enough for her to hear.

Izuna was almost sobbing as he hug her. "I love you too, and we won't I promise." He also mumbled just loud enough for to hear as well.

After hearing that rather than a sad forced smile Shira's smile became genuine and she felt her tear pouring down her cheeks.

Madara hug them both as well as he watched the light leave her eyes.

She was gone now. Shira was gone. She was dead. Madara was only coming to terms with this now. Izuna as well. He had let go of her but he was still crying but quieter.

* * *

~Six years later~

It was happening again. One of his siblings was dying because of him, Tobirama. Izuna and Tobirama were fight while Madara and Hashirama were fight and Tobirama had fatally injured Izuna.

What happened to Izuna on the battlefield was just like what happened to Shira.

Now there he was again sitting beside a dying sibling. A sibling he couldn't protect.

Izuna reached for Madara's hand and talked in a low voice. "Once I die, please take my eyes."

Madara's eyes widened. Taking his brothers eyes? He didn't want to. "I can't-" he stared was cut off by Izuna.

"Please take them. This is my final request."

He spoke smiling slightly at him. "I know you're almost blind Brother so please take my eyes."

Madara was reluctant to comply but it was true he could barely see right now. "Fine."

"Thank you Madara, for taking care of us and trying your best to protect us." Izuna had let go of Madara's hand was looking up at the celling. "I guess I'll be seeing the others soon, won't I."

Madara nodded "I guess so. I'm sorry I could protect any of you." Madara held back tears as he reach for Izuna's hand and hugged him.

"Goodbye Madara. I'm sorry I can't stay with you." Izuna smiled slightly. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Izuna, I love you little brother." Madara felt tears roll down his cheeks and whipped the away trying to look strong. Even though they both knew he was breaking inside.

"I love you too big brother." Izuna smiled once more as tears rolled down his face. Madara held Izuna's hand and could feel his that his hand was no longer warm it was cold and he was dead.

Madara started crying silently. His last sibling had died, he had failed to protect him, just like he failed with the others.

"I'm sorry everyone for not being able to protect you and letting you die." He spoke to himself and his siblings that were no longer with him.

* * *

Izuna blinked a couple of times looking around at a what seemed to be a sky. He then looked behind him and saw but Shira. "Hey I've been waiting for you." She walked over him and smiled. "I've been waiting too." He smiled back and pat her head.

* * *

Hope you liked this! This is partly why the second Chapter of Mirrior is taking forever. I'm so sorry it's been like half a year since I posted the first chapter I promise I will write the second one though.


End file.
